


Waverider Blues

by Aquafolie, Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Barry Allen, Bisexual Barry Allen, Canon Compliant, ColdFlash Week, Coldflash Week 2017, Confident Barry Allen, Flirty Barry Allen, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Len is not impressed, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multimedia, No Smut, POV Leonard Snart, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Pining, Sexual Tension, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, but helpful ones, fic with art, funky diamonds curse people now apparently, lots of puns, puns, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow
Summary: The latest mission landed the Legends in search of a diamond that might be able to win them the war against Savage. Unfortunately it's not all smooth sailing and after lifting the rock, Len is left hallucinating his so called ‘unclaimed secret desires’. Except, he didn’t have anything like that in his heart. Len was a thief; if he wanted something then he took it, consequences be damned.So then, why was a vision of Barry Allen haunting his every waking minute?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflash Week Day 6: Pining / Confession  
> I'm so excited to share this with you guys: my first ever collab work! It's a little more dialogue-based than my normal writing style because it centres mostly around Len and Hallucination!Barry's back and forth with each other, but I hope you enjoy it :) ~ _Thundersnow_

[ _Year 2053_ ]

“Leonard Snart was pensive and quiet as he read his book in his room and tried to block out the world around him. The walls of the Waverider were mostly soundproofed, but he could hear the faint sound of Jax’s music playing from down the corridor. Like the old grump he is, Len detested modern music, particularly when it cut into his reading time. He squinted a little harder at the page and lifted the book a little higher because he was too stubborn to admit that he needed reading glasses.”

“Shut _up_ , Barry,” Len eventually barked.

“Oh, yeah, and he was also currently hallucinating the love of his life.”

“Please God, _why_ are you narrating me?”

“Because you won’t play with me and I’m _bored_ ,” hallucination-Barry whined from where he was leaning up against the wall wearing a soft-looking red sweater and the tightest skinny jeans that Len had ever seen on a man before. Len suddenly regretted everything in his life that had lead up to this moment. “No, you don’t,” Barry remarked and Len threw the book at him. It slammed against the wall, having passing right through Barry’s body. “You _do_ remember that I’m not actually here, right?”

“How could I forget?” Len muttered. “If you were really here then I would have shot you already.”

Len let out a long, heavy, sigh and rubbed at his temple. He’d had a headache there ever since he’d picked up that damn diamond that Rip had him steal. Apparently, it was supposed to show the user their inner most desires and Rip had hoped that it would show him how to defeat Savage. It didn’t. Apparently, the diamond was _picky_ and refused to show Rip how to obtain the future he wanted because he was motivated by revenge.

When Len had held the diamond in his hands and looked into, it began to feel warm, his fingertips getting this numb, tingling sensation. It kind of reminded Len of the small electric shocks he used to get whenever he would use the microwave in his first crappy apartment back when he was 19.

He’d noticed something moving inside the diamond and his vision began to darken around the edges, until all he could see was the diamond and the flashes of colour inside it: red and gold, mostly.

Eventually, his whole vision had gone black. But the flashes of colour remained. Len had tried to focus on them, tried to figure out what he was seeing. But the more he’d tried, the more his head had hurt, his eyes straining. Len tried harder and it hurt more. Eventually, he’d had to move his head away and blink his vision back.

He didn’t comment on it; he’d just chucked the diamond to Mick and leant back against the wall quietly until all of the Legends had dispersed. When Len went back to his room, _Barry_ was waiting for him. Len couldn’t understand why _he_ , out of _all_ of the Legends who’d all tried to use the diamond, was the one it had decided to torture.

“Well, in the name of Nazareth,” Barry interjected. “Love hurts.” Len rolled his eyes and got up to grab the book, placing it back on his night stand. When he turned around again, Barry was standing _extremely_ close.

“Remind me again why I’m hallucinating _you_ , of all people,” Len muttered. Out of everyone in his life, why was _Barry Allen_ the face of his subconscious?

“Why do you think?” Barry replied with an easy smile. Len said nothing. “Think of me like a guide. I’m here to help you claim your true desires,” Barry eventually answered and Len scoffed.

“I don’t have any ‘unclaimed’ desires. I’m a thief. When I want someth-”

“Yeah, yeah. When you want something you just take it. Whatever, you keep telling yourself that.”

“It’s the truth,” Len insisted and Barry shook his head half-heartedly. “Oh really? So, what _do_ I desire then, Barry?” He muttered.

“Easy,” Barry answered. He lifted his hand and brushed it against Len’s torso through his shirt, his eyes crackling with lightning as his voice deepened and turned sultry. “You desire _me_.” Len quickly grabbed Barry’s wrist to stop him. “Hmm, I like a man who can hold me down,” Barry purred.

“Barry doesn’t talk like that,” Len drawled.

“But, I’m _not_ Barry.”

Len dropped his wrist and turned to move away but Barry was suddenly in front of him again, blocking his path. He pushed forward so that his lips were right against Len’s ear and whispered his next words, his voice lusty and appealing: “how about we have a little fun?”

He nibbled gently on Len’s ear and Len had to push him away again. He planned to leave his room but the sudden, erm, _issue_ in his pants gave him pause.

“I can deal with that for you, if you’d like,” Barry offered and Len’s dick stirred a little more at the thought of it. Which… _no_. The fact he was now hard did not mean that he ‘ _desired_ ’ Barry Allen. It just meant that he hadn’t had sex in a long time and he wasn’t blind. There was an attractive guy in his bedroom, or an hallucination of him anyway, offering himself for the taking. Of course his libido would be interested. But that’s all it was: an instinctual reaction, not an emotional one.

“You’re not even real,” Len rebuffed and Barry smirked.

“I _feel_ real.” Len shook his head and Barry sighed, flinging himself back onto Len’s bed and staring up at the ceiling again. “And here I was thinking you were fun, Lenny,” Barry sighed dramatically, his eyes now closed.

Len purposefully looked away and thought about Lewis Snart: it was an instant boner-killer. After a few seconds, his erection had gone away. Deciding he’d had enough of this conversation, and all conversations that involved talking to someone who wasn’t really there, Len opened his door and left the room.

He kind of hoped that Barry would just stay put on his bed; but by the time Len got to the kitchen, the hallucination was sitting on the counter.

“What you doing?” Barry asked and Len ignored him as he opened the fridge and took out some cooked chicken. “You know that emptiness you’re feeling? That’s not for chicken. It’s a hunger for a different kind of _meat_ ,” Barry flirted but didn’t get a response from Len. He made himself a sandwich and hung around the kitchen as he ate it.

“You shouldn’t eat standing up,” Sara muttered as she entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She was dressed in yoga pants and a tight black crop top, her hair scrunched up into a pony tail: she must have been training with Kendra again.

“You certainly look like you’ve worked up a sweat,” Len commented.

“Oh, I see how it is. _Her_ you’ll flirt with, but not me?” Barry muttered beside him, demanding Len’s attention.

“You should try it sometime,” she responded with a wink and then left. Barry crossed his arms.

“You have some explaining to do, mister,” he demanded. When Len just ignored him some more, he jumped off the counter and stood directly in front of him. “You don’t even like her that way.” Len rolled his eyes and kept eating. “You flirt with her because you feel like that’s what you’re supposed to be feeling. But you just don’t feel it because you’re too hung up on someone else. Namely, a certain speedster with an affinity for red.” Barry sighed and lifted his hands in exasperation when he didn’t get a reaction from Len. “You are impossible…”

Len finished his sandwich and washed his plate. With Barry in tow, he left the kitchen and found Mick, Jax, and Stein sitting around. He joined them in the middle of one of Stein’s stories about working in theoretical physics.

“Fascinating,” Jax, Mick, and Barry all declared at the same time once he’d finished. Stein just shook his head.

“I don’t know why I bother. I really don’t,” he muttered.

“Eh, we’re just pulling your leg, Old Man,” Mick brushed off.

“Yeah, Stein,” Barry muttered, “ _lighten up_.” Despite himself, Len’s lips twitched at the fire pun. “Was that a smile?” Barry asked, excited. “I’m counting that as a smile!” He shook his head to himself and tried to get wrapped up in the conversation, but Barry wouldn’t stop making puns after that and Len just couldn’t concentrate anymore. “This is fun, Len. I’m having a _blast_!” He said and Len finally decided it was time to just excuse himself.

He went back to his room and got dressed into sleeping clothes.

“Hmm, you’re supposed to be Cold but _damn_ you’re making it hot in here,” Barry muttered as Len got changed. He turned to get into bed, but Barry was lying on top of the covers again.

“Move,” Len grunted.

“Oh, so you’re acknowledging me now? That’s good,” Barry muttered as he climbed out of bed. “Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Can’t wait,” Len muttered and turned off the light.

[] [] []

Len’s headache was still there the next morning: both the physical and the hallucination forms of it.

“Admit it, you’re happy to see me,” Barry said once Len opened his eyes. He sighed, resigned to another day of this. “So, what’s on the cards for today?” The hallucination asked. “I heard people moving around in the kitchen a little while ago. You want to go grab breakfast?”

“No way,” Len muttered and rubbed at his eyes. Last night it had been almost impossible to keep a conversation, with Barry chatting in his ear the entire time. He wouldn’t subject himself to that again. “We’re staying here.”

“Oh, _fun_!” Barry infused and climbed on top of Len in his bed. Len just rolled his eyes.

“Get off of me, Barry,” He drawled.

“Don’t be so _cold_.”

“Swiped my line,” Len replied. Barry grinned as he got off the bed and Len sat up. “If I go for a shower, are you just going to stand there staring at me?” He muttered.

“Probably, yeah.”

Len sighed and decided to just clean up with a washcloth in the sink instead. He got dressed quickly and grabbed a book from a shelve, a different one than before. He knew it was likely going to be another fruitless attempt, considering how distracting himself with a book yesterday hadn’t worked, but he was determined. “What you reading today?” Barry asked, lounging across the bed next to Len.

“It’s about a man who murders someone because they won’t stop talking to him,” Len snarked.

“Oh. Shame it’s not about a man who finds a way to murder a hallucination. You might have been able to get some pointers,” Barry responded. Len sighed and put the book down.

“What will it take to make you go away?” He finally asked. Barry was annoying enough without following him around every second of the day. He needed a break. He needed some peace and quiet. The hallucination pursed his lips and shrugged.

“Talking to me would be a start.”

“I _am_ talking to you,” Len muttered, because the silent treatment he’d tried last night obviously hadn’t worked.

“ _Really_ talking to me,” Barry muttered and rolled his eyes. “You can tell me _anything_. You don’t need to hold yourself back because I’m you. So, if I was really Barry, and you could let yourself be that open with him, then what would you want to tell me?”

“That his suit is ridiculous.”

“Good. And?” The hallucination pushed. Len sighed, if this was the only way to make Barry go away then he might as well try. Len thought for a moment, but the answer was obvious to him: the one thing he’d been wanting to say to Barry that he’d never allowed himself to.

“And… I’d thank him, you, for saving Lisa,” Len admitted. It wasn’t just Barry, Len knew that, it had been Cisco and Doctor Snow too. But Barry had been the one who’d nearly been shot in the process. He’d been the one to come to Len again and again, risking his own life to help the man he was supposed to hate. “I’ve never known anyone so selfless.” He would never be done repaying Barry for saving his sister.

“See, you catch on quick,” Barry encouraged.

“Oh yeah.” Len rolled his eyes. “We’re becoming _fast_ friends now.”

“Well, maybe we would be if you weren’t so _frosty_ all the time,” Barry responded.

“I love your _running_ sense of humour.” Okay, Len could admit that he was enjoying this a little more than he probably should have been. He was literally talking to himself right now, but it didn’t feel that way.

“My moves will stop you cold,” Barry grinned.

“The cold never bothered me, anyway.”

“Did you just quote Disney?” Barry laughed, breaking the dialogue and Len shook his head and grinned. For a moment then, Barry resembled the _real_ Barry. He was blushing and cute in a way that made Len’s heart race. Len had never really put much thought into why his Barry could make Len’s heart skip before, he’d always just assumed it was the excitement of the game. But, now…?

“Shut up, Barry,” he said half-heartedly.

“Ouch, your signals just keep going hot and cold,” Barry teased back, his hand was now on Len’s thigh but he didn’t give it much thought.

“Well, that’s just our _long-running_ joke,” Len muttered. He started paying more attention to the hand on his leg then, when Barry began moving it up and down… softly caressing the inside of his thigh.

“Let’s see if I can give you _chills_ ,” Barry whispered eventually, his voice low and seductive.

“I thought you wanted to talk…” Len responded and Barry smirked.

“I said we could _start_ with talking.” Barry reminded him. “And you were doing very well.” Barry’s hand inched up a little higher and Len resisted the urge to squirm as he began to stir with interest. “So, now it’s time to advance to the next stage.”

“And that is?” Barry dropped to the floor in front of Len.

“Unzip your pants.”

“You’re not real,” was the only thing that Len could think to say in that moment: he would blame that on the ever-decreasing flow of blood to his brain.

“No, but you want me to be. Because you want me like this: on my knees and begging,” Barry stated confidently, he pushed forward slightly and his fingertips just barely grazed Len’s erection. “Come on, indulge in your crush a little. You won’t regret it, I’m all kinds of fun.”

“I don’t get ‘ _crushes_ ’, Barry.”

“You’re literally lying to yourself right now,” the hallucination muttered, his hands still stroking Len’s thighs. “Len, ask yourself something. If you don’t like Barry, then why are you keeping _me_ a secret? You have an entire team out there of people who want to help you, but you haven’t even considered confiding in them. Not even in Mick.”

“Because this isn't anyone else's business.” And, maybe, because he didn't want anyone looking at him as though he was weak. Barry shook his head.

“You're not telling anyone about me, because you feel protective of this,” Barry punctuated his words by pushing himself closer. “And you don’t want to have to explain it to anyone. Especially because, if you do, you might just realise that I’ve been right all along.” Len shook his head. “Don’t deny it. Come on, Len. You only just admitted to yourself that you might like Barry. Don’t revert back on that now.”

Len was about to speak again when there was suddenly an explosion coming from further inside the ship. Barry moved out of the way instantly and Len jumped up. He grabbed and charged his cold gun and moved towards the sound.

“Wait!” Barry shouted before Len could open his door. “Hear that?” Len turned to his hallucination with a frown.

“What?” He whispered.

“Nothing. It’s silent out there,” Barry pushed. Meaning that blast either killed them or knocked them unconscious… Len thought about that as he staring at the door. He had to know what he was going into before he went charging aimlessly out of this room.

“Gideon?”

“ _Yes, Mr. Snart?_ ”

“What’s going on out there?”

“ _It appears that a metahuman has entered the ship and overpowered the crew. He’s currently locking them into the cells_ ,” the AI replied, showing Len a video of the attack. The man had somehow blown a hole into the ship and all of the Legends who were in the bridge, which appeared to be everyone but Len, were sent flying using only his hands. _Telekinesis_ , Len thought.

“Can’t you do anything to stop him?” Len muttered.

“ _I’m afraid not. He seems to have damaged some of my protocols while forcing his way onto the ship._ ”

“Well, that’s just _great_ ,” Len snarked. He was alone against a man who was apparently strong enough to take on seven people at once and win.

“You’re not alone,” Barry said, seemingly offended by Len’s thoughts. “I’ll help. _If_ you admit that you love me.”

“Barry-” Len started. He really didn’t have the time for this.

“ _Fine_. I’ll help anyway,” Barry sighed and Len just shook his head.

“Which cell has he taken Mick to, Gideon?” Len asked. The video in front of him changed to the blueprints of the ship, a red ex marking the room where Mick was. Len nodded to himself as he opened the door to his room and slipped away with Barry in tow.

He didn’t know what this meta was doing here, but he decided his best first course of action was to head down to the cells and let everyone else out. He kept close to the wall, his gun charged and his ears straining for any sound of movement nearby, as he moved through the ship. He thought about the man in the video and wondered what he wanted… if he was sent by the time master’s then surely he’d be commanding the ship away by now?

“He’s after the diamond,” Barry said in response to Len’s thoughts. And Len turned to stare back at him. “He's the meta you stole it from,” Barry elaborated. “You saw a picture of him in his house. He probably had some sort of tracker on it… who knows what kind of micro technology they have here in the future,” he told Len with a shrug.

“… Right,” Len whispered back and kept on moving. He eventually got to the room that Gideon indicated and saw Mick inside the cell with Sara, Ray, and Stein. They were all awake again at this point and pacing the cell. “Exactly how many times am I going to have to break you out of jail?” Len drawled as he entered the room and Mick laughed

“Don't act like you don't enjoy it,” he countered.

“Gideon, let them out.”

“ _I’m sorry, Mr. Snart_ ,” the AI replied. “ _But the damages that I’ve incurred make it impossible to do that. You’ll have to release them manually._ ”

“Shot in the dark here,” Len drawled as he stared at the keypad lock on the cell. “But does anyone know the code?” He could take off the front and mess with the wiring if he needed to, but it would take much longer. Unfortunately, none of them did.

“I know a quicker way,” Barry announced next to him and then pointed at a section of the cell. “It’s weaker here. If you shot your gun at it then you could probably disable it.” Len shrugged because it was worth a try.

“Everyone step back,” he ordered and fired at the cell, his cold gun armed to the highest setting. It shattered within seconds, allowing his team-mates to climb out. They split up after that, Mick and Len heading to the bridge to get Mick’s heat gun as Sara and Stein went to free the others.

The meta wasn’t in sight when they got to the bridge, but the place was torn up. Mick went in search of his gun under the rubble while Len stood watch.

“Barry isn’t this observant, you know,” Len whispered after a moment, quiet enough that Mick wouldn’t be able to hear. “Most of what he does is based on what his team tells him. He’s not _this_ good.” The hallucination just shrugged at him

“Neither are you.”

“I resent that; you _are_ me.”

“Your _subconscious_ ,” Barry corrected. “ _You_ miss things if you don’t pay enough attention to them. _I_ never miss anything.”

“Barry’s not this cocky either.”

“He _can_ be,” the hallucination replied with a wink and Len rolled his eyes. He glanced over to Mick briefly and then went back on lookout for this meta. They needed a plan to take this guy down and Len was usually good at plans, but he’d never met a meta with telekinesis before. The guy could move objects, _people_ , with his mind. How was Len supposed to counteract that? He needed to study him in action, but he didn’t have the time for that.

“Since you claim to know everything,” he muttered to Barry. “You got any ideas on how to take this guy down?”

“Well, his power seems to come from his hands,” the hallucination pointed out easily. “And he only has the two, so if you all pair up and attack at once from different angles then you should be able to overpower him,” Barry suggested and Len nodded.

“My subconscious is smarter than I thought,” Len remarked.

“ _Now_ , who’s cocky?” Barry replied at the same time Mick said: “you’re seeing things?” Len tensed. He hadn’t realised that Mick had found his gun already.

“Just the one thing, really,” Len brushed off and turned back to his friend. “The guy’s a pain in my ass.”

“Is that an invitation?” Barry, who was now standing behind Mick’s shoulder, winked and Len just glared at him. Len began to walk back to the cells, where they’d agreed to meet the others, and Mick fell into step with him.

“Since when?” He asked and Len half shrugged.

“Since the diamond.”

“…I knew that thing was funky,” Mick declared and then fell silent. They got back to the cells without seeing the meta again, Len was starting to wonder if the guy was even still on the ship. Once they were safely behind the soundproof door, he asked Gideon and the AI gave them the guy’s location. Len offered Barry’s plan to the group and they all took their positions in the main room.

There were four entrances to the ship’s bridge, excluding the gaping hole blown into the side. Given that the meta was currently searching for the diamond through the bedrooms, he would likely enter the bridge via the center doorway.

So, Len and Mick took the far-right doorway, firestorm waited at the far-left doorway, Sara and Kendra were standing in the doorway to the Captain’s room, and Rip took position at the front of the ship behind the Captain’s chair. Rip commanded Gideon to play music, and now it was just a case of waiting for the meta to come investigate the noise.

“So, who is it?” Mick asked as they waited for the meta to show. Len didn’t need him to elaborate to know that Mick was asking about his hallucination. Which wasn’t really like Mick, they didn’t do chit-chat. They had always stuck to a need to know basis and never butted into each other’s businesses. But… Len supposed they’d both changed a bit during their time with the Legends.

“Prince Harry,” Len snarked, not wanting to talk about this right now.

“Huh, I didn’t know he was your type,” Mick deadpanned.

“That’s not what this is about,” Len denied.

“Yes, it is,” Barry interrupted and Len glared at him. “Stop lying to yourself, Lenny, you’re into me.” Len ignored him and went back to waiting. After a moment, Mick spoke up again.

“It’s the Flash, isn’t it?” Len just stared at him and Mick must have taken that as a confirmation because he shrugged and continued. “You’ve always been obsessed with him.”

“Told you,” Barry interjected. And that was really getting old.

The meta finally showing up at that point was a welcome interruption. Just as Barry had said: the guy was only able to channel his power through his hands and couldn’t defend an attack from four different angles. Sara ended up delivering the blow that knocked the guy unconscious and then they dumped him outside. Rip had to make a very quick patch-up to the ship and then he piloted the Waverider out of 2053 and into the temporal zone to finish the repairs.

The Legends went to cleaning up the mess that the meta had left throughout the ship and Len was happy to find that the guy hadn’t gotten to his room yet, not that there was really much in there that the guy could have destroyed…

“Alone at last,” Barry sighed, throwing himself onto Len’s bed.

“If only…” Len muttered.

“Oh, come on. I was helpful today,” Barry insisted and Len shrugged.

“You weren’t a hindrance,” he drawled and Barry grinned.

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

Len sighed and lay on the bed next to Barry. It had been a long day, after all, and Len’s headache was pounding. He felt Barry cuddle up next to him and just let it happen. He was too tired to argue right then. And, anyway, it felt nice. He wasn’t exactly a cuddler, but he found that he didn’t so much mind Barry hugging him like this.

It was peaceful and Len felt more comfortable in that moment than he had any right to, considering he was still fully dressed and only half on the bed, his entire left leg hanging off. Maybe it wasn’t so much the position, he wondered, as it was Barry: the man currently using his chest as a pillow. The Flash. Barry Allen.

Crap.

Len really _did_ love this guy.

And not for the way he flirted with Len during Len’s heists, or for the cool confidence he radiated whenever he put on that Flash suit, but for that secret smile he had when he was trying not to laugh at Len’s jokes. For the warmth in his eyes. For the way he never gave up, not even on Len. Barry was kind, and caring, and _good_. And Len was completely fucked.

When Len opened his eyes, his hallucination and his headache were both gone.

[ _Epilogue - Year 2016_ ]

As the Waverider landed in 2016, Len only had one thought on his mind: Barry Allen.

He’d convinced the rest of the Legends that they all needed a well-deserved break from time travel. Which was true… there was only so long that you could stay cooped up with the same people all day, every day, without wanting to punch someone. Mick, especially, was getting increasingly antsy aboard the ship. And Mick plus aggravated generally meant you wanted to duck for cover…

And so, Rip had agreed to pilot the ship back to 2016 so they could have a week break from their mission at home. Though, Len was never much of a ‘breaker’. He went from one plan to the next seamlessly. And Len’s next plan was Barry.

Barry’s girlfriend had broken up with him and left Central City only days before Len had been recruited as a Legend (which Len knew because, even before he’d known about his feelings towards Barry, he’d kept a close eye on the younger man. At the time, Len had told himself that it was because Barry was his biggest threat and he needed to know about all potential weak spots, so that he could fully exploit them if he ever needed to. Now, though, Len knew better).

Only a few months had passed since then and so it was likely that Barry was still single (or, at the most, was only in a non-serious relationship). So, if Len was lucky, _very_ lucky, maybe they would have a chance. Len didn’t like hanging anything on a maybe for too long, though. He needed action. He needed to get up and find his speedster. And he would do exactly that… once his timeship-induced vertigo subsided…

He eventually managed to stand again and he left the ship with the rest of the Legends. Len wouldn’t really call himself sentimental, but as he stepped onto the grass outside he couldn’t help but smile. He _had_ missed this city, missed this time. Len considered where to go. On one hand, he had less chance of running into Detective West if he went to STAR Labs. On the other, he had more chance of finding Barry _alone_ at the West house.

Len eventually decided that the West house was his best option. It was empty when he arrived and so he let himself right in. This time, though, he had no idea which of the two men who lived in the house were going to come home first. If West was the one who entered first, then Len doubted he would be able to do any talking before the man began firing… Just in case, Len decided his best bet was to wait at the top of the stairs for Barry to arrive; that way, he could easily hide from view if the wrong person showed up.

Fortunately, Barry was the first home. Len watched from where he sat on the top step as the young speedster flicked quickly through the mail.

“You’re still out of marshmallows,” Len drawled, making Barry jump in shock. He blinked up at Len.

“ _Snart_?” Barry muttered, sounding more confused than angry. “I thought you were… like… on a time ship?” Huh. How had Barry heard about that? Len stood up and walked down the steps, shrugging once.

“I’m taking my vacation days,” Len deadpanned. Barry began looking more cautious as Len approached. Well, at least the kid had _some_ sense of self-protection. Not that Len was going to hurt him, but Barry did tend to walk into a lot of dangerous situations without even a weapon to protect himself with…

“Why are you here?”

“Travelling through time… I guess it puts things into perspective.”

“… meaning?” Barry questioned just as Len took the last step, standing only a couple of feet away from each other now. Len took a moment to look at Barry then, head to toe. The hallucination had paled in comparison to the real deal.

“Meaning, I want to take you out. How does tonight sound?” Len asked and Barry just blinked at him for a few seconds. The longer the silence went on, the more nervous Len felt about it. Here he was, a criminal asking out a superhero. This was a stupid idea. He didn’t let any of that inner turmoil show on his face, though, but they were standing so close now that Len was sure Barry could hear his racing heartbeat.

“Are… are you asking me on a date?” Barry asked. His surprise melted into something a little warmer, a little happier.

“I’ll pick you up at 8,” Len smirked, seeing the answer in Barry’s eyes. He moved past Barry then, heading for the door. He paused as he reached for the handle, turning back around momentarily. “If you could make sure that West doesn’t shoot me tonight, I’d appreciate it.” Barry grinned at him and nodded.

“I think I can manage that,” he replied. Len nodded and left the house. Yeah, he’d _really_ missed 2016.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing aquafolie for illustrating this fanfic. You can find her [here on tumblr](http://aquafolie.tumblr.com/). And you can find me [here](http://pieprincess-andthe-fallenangel.tumblr.com/). Please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! ~ _Thundersnow_


End file.
